


Thank You

by MyLadyPrincessBugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo/pseuds/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo
Summary: Lila’s threat had finally come true: She had taken away all her friends, including Adrien.Exactly a month from the day Lila cornered her in the bathroom, Marinette and Lila meet in there once more.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 52
Kudos: 880





	Thank You

It had been a month since Lila had come to their school.

A month since everything Marinette thought she knew was proven false in the blink of an eye.

A month since Marinette had learned the truth. 

She sighed to herself as she walked into the classroom. She barely even noticed the glares her classmates sent her as she headed to her seat in the back. She was used to ignoring their quiet chatter and not-so-subtle comments that they said just loud enough for her to overhear. As there was still plenty of time before class started and the teacher came in, she pulled out her phone and plugged in her earbuds, before pulling out her sketchbook.

Clara Nightingale had requested a new outfit for her new music video coming out soon, and was coming by today to see what Marinette had designed and give her input. She was so busy with her design, she didn't even realize when two of her classmates approached her.

Alya and Lila. 

She pulled out an earbud, and turned to face them. "Can I _help_ you?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to give you something." Marinette didn't have time to react before her sketchbook was drenched in coffee. "There. That's better." The two girls shared a laugh, before heading back to the front of the classrooms and taking their seats. 

Marinette sighed, before taking out some paper towels from her bag to wipe up the mess. After the past month, she'd learned to come prepared. That was why this sketchbook wasn't her main one. She'd stopped bringing that one to school a _long_ time ago.

Ms. Mendeleiev walked in then. "I will be teaching this class today, as Ms. Bustier has taken a personal day. Now, everyone to your seats, so we can start the lesson."

-x-

Marinette packed up her stuff slowly, not leaving her seat until everyone, excluding the teacher of course, was out of the classroom. After being tripped countless times, she'd learned to leave last to avoid it. Though it didn't stop them from tripping her as she left the classroom. And like always, Ms. Bustier didn't nothing about it.

Class had been interesting, to say the least. Unlike Ms. Bustier, Ms. Mendeleiev didn't let Lila make up excuses for why she didn't hand in her work. Even when the rest of the class protested, and demanded she give Lila extra time to finish her work, she still didn't give in. Marinette wondered what it would be like to have her as her permanent teacher. Maybe there would be actually learning in class, instead of the needless gossip this class was always filled with. No wonder they were so behind in the school curriculum.

It was lunch now, so she took her time heading towards the bathroom. 

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Tikki." She whispered, once she was in a stall. That way, if anyone overheard them she could play it off as talking on the phone.

"You'll get through this, Marinette. I know you will. You always find the solutions to your problems." Tikki gave her an encouraging smile.

Marinette smiled back. "Ms. Mendeleiev got me thinking. What if I switched into her class? Maybe people in her class haven't fell for Lila's lies? It's not like anyone in my current class would miss me anyway." 

"That's a great idea, Marinette!" Tikki said. "But you better hurry home now, if you want some lunch." After a certain incident, Marinette decided eating at home would be much safer. "Thanks, Tikki."

Marinette left the stall just a someone walked in.

"Lila."

Lila saw her and smirked. "Marinette." She walked towards her. "Still think going against me was a good idea? I told you, didn't I? You'd lose them all, even Adrien. As soon as someone better came along, they dropped you like dirt."

"Actually, I wanted to thank you." Marinette said with a shrug of her shoulders, expression indifferent. At that, Lila looked confused, so she elaborated. "If you hadn't done what you did, I never would've realized how little I mattered to them, for them to, as you said, 'drop me like dirt'. So thank you. Thank you for showing me their true colors. Thank you for showing me how much they were using me, and how much they depended on me for. Thank you."

"I-" Marinette didn't even give her the chance to respond as she left the bathroom and headed home, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

-x-

"I'm very proud of you, Marinette." Tikki said as Marinette walked home.

Marinette smiled down at her. "Thanks, Tikki. I didn't realize how much I needed to get that off my chest. Lila really helped me in a way. She showed me that they only kept me around because I was useful for them. But the second someone newer and shinier came along, they threw me out to make room for her."

"You didn't deserve that. You deserve better than them, Marinette."

"I know that now, Tikki. And I think I am going to transfer classes. And if they continue to pick on me in-between classes and in the halls after that, well, I might even have to switch schools. But I'm done being treated like this. I don't deserve this after all I've done for them."

Marinette walked into the bakery then. 

"Hey, Sweetie." Sabine said, as she finished up with a customer. "We made you lunch. It's in the back." Sabine smiled and waved as the customer left.

"Thanks, Maman." Marinette said as she walked behind the counter to give her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, dear." She said. "And here," She said, "why don't you take some sweets as well?" Marinette grabbed two macarons; A strawberry one for her, and a blueberry one for Tikki. Inconspicuously, she put it into her purse, as she headed into the back.

She gave her father a hug and a kiss as well, as she joined him for lunch.

One thing she knew for sure though, as she listened to him describe what had happened at the bakery while she was at school, was that she knew her parents would always have her back, and support her in whatever she chose to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr [@myladyprincessbugaboo](https://myladyprincessbugaboo.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
